Lassie
Lassie is an [[:Category:Brawlers|'Brawler']] who is inspired by a cowboy with rope unit. She is both melee and range brawler, she has moderate health like bo's health and this is because she is a close to midrange and a long ranged brawler. She uses her rope to hit opponents which is so painful that is causes opponent to jump away from it, and she also uses those spurs to damage enemies form long range that is capable to cause mild damage a while later. Her super makes her spins her lasso around her for 3 times that does heavy damage. Attack1: Painful rope slap Lassie holds her rope to thrusts her rope forward like how people uses a whip to slap a horse skin. Enemies gets hit by this painful rope will take damage and jumps away from the direction of the rope slap area in the reaction of extreme physical pain. The pain jumping animation is based on the tom jumping up with his hands touching his ass area that was hit by something in the tom and jerry show. But enemies are immume to pain jumping when they are attacking, like el primo will not jump while he is doing his punches, this will prevent victums to jump in pain endlessly (but the jump duration is only 0.45 seconds when compared to the reload speed which is 1.25 seconds). The high velocity rope slap is a short-medium ranged melee attack and can hit any opponents who got struck by the rope, the rope slap works like el primos attack in the sense that enemies will take damage at the same time since the attack is fired regardless of the distance from that attacker. Tap/drag to 5 or less tiles from her to use this attack. *Base damage: 140 *Range: 5 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack2: Annoying spurs!!! She has spurs! not the fucking nba basketball team shit or anything, its a spurs object which was plucked from pair of boots that she places those in her pockets (she probably stole it). This is her ranged attack. She throws those large spurs that travels about colts range and it is quite easy to land shots due to its size. Those spurs will do some damage to opponents and here is the real annoyance comes: those spurs will deal mild damage to opponents 3 seconds later since they takes the initial spurs damage, that damage is based on the fact that the spurs are quite jagged, and this is what the unique the spurs is and its acts like abit of crow poison, it makes enemies healing to delays. If this is way too annonying then the irritation damage will be reduce to lower duration since the initial damage is landed or to remove its uniqueness by making its damage to 80 only (but its also wide as its other characteristics). Reddit description: Ever since her encounter with the bandit that night many years ago, Lassie always carries around a couple of spurs in her pocket. She is a force not to be reckoned with. Fear not, her spurs do not do incredible damage, however do not underestimate Lassie, for she has a quick shot and rarely misses. Tap/drag to further than 5 tiles from her to use this attack. *Base damage: 60+20 *Range: 10 tiles *Reload time: same *Pierce: 1 niggas Health Base Health: 900 She needs 900 health to be viable due to low damage output, because there are too many glass cannons in the game, we favours bulkier ranged brawlers that does lower damage. Super: Rope Burn Waves She spins the rope around her for 3 rounds around her in slightly longer than 2 seconds (of course its 360 degrees angle for 3 rounds) (and 3 rounds below 2 seconds is too fast and op for the damage of the super). It can damage multiple enemies per rounds but it dosent cause enemies to jump because its more force newtons orientated than velocity speed orientated, as the rope has quite a weight. This is actually a melee attack. Not sure about the rope spinning shape, up to the developers to think about i guess! Each rounds does damage and total damage is multiplied by 3 because its 3 rounds, it can destroy walls, bushes, and obstacles. What makes this super really scary is that she can still move while performing the super, which allows her to continue pursuing a badly hurt brawler before and after the super and also to quickly recharge the super. Reddit description: Despite never learning how to tie a lasso, Lassie never leaves home without her beloved rope. It's not as useless as you may think. Enemies beware, for when Lassie activates her super ability she quickly spins in three circle while swinging her rope with her. Anyone who dares to get in the way of this attack is bound to get some serious rope burn. Or even worse, face their demise. You can run but you can't hide. Her rope is so strong that it slices through walls like butter. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the rope burn waves; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. The start angle of the rope spin is in front of her. Not confirmed tough. Skins This clothes is what she wears when using the kingswomans skin, looks more modernised and neater than the western shit. Trivia *This brawler is originally "cowboy", whose main attack uses his ropes to slap opponents and cause pain and jump, but i found that lassie from here from /u/Pekkachu143, lassie is a perfect brawler to take the position of a brawler that is capable to cause opponents to jump in pain with a rope slap so she will also uses a rope to slap opponents, what my original concept "cowboy" originally does. This is the modified version of lasse and my own version of her but not really because its an alliance idea. *Kingsmen inspire *Based on that reddit post, its rumored that she got lesbian sex with sally as sally needs to seek sexual pleasure to ease the past events, and yeah lasse got forced sex with sally. *She has no aches or pimples in the picture (so cooooool), quite clean for that kind of person who lives before the (21st century where there are tons of skin care products). *The original attack used to be a wide cone but it might be too much of an area attack so its nerfed to a stright line. *The original super is that he/she uses the rope to attempt to tie up a single opponent and to squeeze the target so hard that his/her body breaks thus cause instant death. Instant death super single targeting. Based on my original cowboy super. *Glass cannon pisses [[User:Jiawhien2015|'me']] off. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Reddit Category:Original Concepts Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:American Frontier